Overlooked
by Doc Scratch
Summary: So Yagami-kun, you enjoy porn, then?


A/N: Just a one-shot thing to tide my imagination over while I work on the next chapter of Kooky. And try to recover from the Horror that was the final Deathnote book... Ya that's right! I had previous to tonight not finished the series! -Huff- ...and ya it horrified me. For many reasons... the main one being Near changing in my mind from an annoying heartless L-wannabe brat, to a _F-ING SCARY _annoying heartless L-wannabe brat. Why do I suddenly find him scary? Well, let's just say I sympathize with Matsuda, and that should clear it up for everyone else who's read the whole manga. Not that I think Matsu's right just... the idea that it's possible has me saying to myself 'it's only a manga it's only a manga' over and over. That and 'If it were real L woulda won anyway.' But I've been saying that to myself for like... ever. And ok, a small, ghastly part of me may have become ever-so-slightly warmer towards Near when I saw him eating a chocolate bar. For what-should-be-obvious reasons. Enough of my rambling though...

Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote! Because if I did then... well, see above rant. You'll figure out what would be different.

Summary: 'So Yagami-kun, you enjoy porn, then?'

Title: Overlooked

It was really very, very late.

The room was dark except for the glare from the numerous computer screens. Which made no sense, as the lights for the entire building were high-quality and in perfect working order. Then again, Raito thought that if L ever did something that seemed to make sense it would be a sure sign of oncoming Apocalypse.

The eerie white glow illuminated the lanky dark-haired detective, in his usual crouched position on a large wheeled chair. His dark, wide eyes fixated on the pixelated information before him. Also just barely visible in the scanty lighting was Raito himself, uncharacteristically disheveled in his exhausted state. But he wasn't about to give in to temptation and succumb to sleep... at least not until he actually passed out. Which brings us back to the opening statement; it was really very, very late. And it was, being so late that it could alternately be construed as being early.

The older, not-chained-to-an-insomniac members of the Kira Investigation had long since returned home to their beds. While the quiet that was a resultant of this was indeed peaceful, it didn't help so much with the whole 'staying awake' thing Raito was going for. Infuriatingly, L wasn't showing even the faintest signs of fatigue. Though that could be attributed to the amount of sugar and caffeine he regularly shoveled into his system.

With a barely suppressed huff born of the anguished realization that he had spaced out, Raito looked back down at his current work. Then he sighed. It was a subconscious reaction to his pent-up exhaustion, boredom, and dismay. In fact, the teen didn't even realize he'd done it until a curious L glanced over and asserted his presence.

"Something wrong, Raito-kun?" L questioned serenely. Raito blinked, and looked up.

"Er... not really. Just a bit tired is all. I'm fine." Thinking that constituted the end of the conversation, Raito redirected his attention once more to the papers on the Yotsuba Corp. that rested on his desk.

"You know, I just recalled something that's been bothering me since I met you." L remarked. Raito hesitated, the idea of being drawn away from Kira-chasing both alluring and irritating. Eventually his own curiosity won out, and he looked up again, meeting the detective's gaze.

"Really? What's that, Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked politely. L surveyed him for a moment, as though already attempting to discern what Raito's response would be. Actually that's probably exactly what he was doing, and Raito couldn't help but be unnerved by that thought.

"It has to do with something I observed on the cameras I had placed in your room." L replied, and Raito started. "I am referring, of course, to when I had your entire family watched under suspicion that one of you was Kira." Raito seemed to remember this coming up in conversation once previously, just before his self-suggested incarceration. He nodded tentatively to acknowledge that he knew what L was talking about, in that respect at least.

"It was something that seemed normal, at first. And yet now that I know you somewhat better, it seems highly unusual... although then again I probably don't know your personal thoughts quite well enough to be making such an assumption yet." L swiveled back in his chair to face his computer once more. "Hmm... perhaps I shouldn't have bothered you..."

There was silence for several minutes. Raito eventually assumed this meant that the interaction was indeed concluded, and was just returning to his deductive sleuthing when L made his move. He stated it calmly, without turning away from his computer again. He focused on Raito from the corners of his eyes, in that creepy way he sometimes had, and without otherwise moving posed a most disconcerting inquiry.

"So Yagami-kun, you enjoy porn, then?"

Raito choked on air and automatically shoved backwards from his desk, springing to his feet. He whirled to face L, who still had yet to so much as blink, opened his mouth... and found himself utterly lost for words in his astonishment. The teen did an amusingly accurate impression of a gaping fish for several minutes, before his voice sputtered back to life.

"What are- how- who said that- Why would you think-" Unfortunately aforementioned voice was rather useless since his brain had yet to come to terms. Finally one unfortunate synapse fired correctly, and Raito managed a very shocked and affronted, "No I do _not!"_

"Oh. My mistake then, I suppose. I offer very heartfelt apologies." L replied evenly, the smallest of smiles gracing his pale face. Raito simply stared, unsure whether to be confused, livid, or just dismiss the matter entirely.

"Whatever. Just-just... don't ever say something like that again!" Raito dropped back into his chair, and went back to his papers in a highly frazzled manner. One thing was for sure, he was awake _now._

L watched his counterpart for a mere few seconds more, then returned his gaze to his computer, thinking softly to himself. _'Well, if that isn't what you were interested in, than what was it you were trying to defer attention from in that room of yours? If nothing else, I certainly have a far greater reason to suspect you. Although I do wonder... why you would make so sloppy a move as to forget your own cover? Carelessness does not become you Yagami Raito... Kira...'_

END.

A/N: Yeah... that last bit was more my L-Fanaticism speaking than anything else, though I thought it was a neat touch. I always did wonder why they never brought up the whole girlie mags thing again in the series. It seemed like a topic that had... possibilities. ...And not like _that_ either! Jeeze people! ...lol

Anyway, review please! I need some fuel here! I'm dying!


End file.
